Que m'a t'il fait ?
by nenesse
Summary: Sasuke patron d'une entreprise informatique trouve sa vie ennuyeuse et monotone seul ses 2 meilleurs amis arrive a lui rendre sa vie plus interessante. Mais car il y a toujours un mais tout changera grâce à des retrouvailles et de nouvelles rencontres...
1. Prologue

Je me réveille vaseux avec un énorme mal de tête. Mes yeux sont clos mais je sens les rayons du soleil caresser mon visage et je sais que si j'ouvre mes yeux la lumière va me brûler la rétine, je reste donc les yeux fermer a attendre je ne sais quoi….

Une sonnerie de portable retentit elle vient de mon salon mais je sais que ce n'est pas le mien ce qui me fait ouvrir les yeux. Comme prévu je suis agressé par la lumière du soleil.

Je sens un mouvement a ma droite ce qui me fige un instant ; JE NE DORS JAMAIS AVEC PERSONNE, une baise par-ci par-là oui mais pas d'histoire longue pas de relation suivie trop de complication, alors d'où sort cet énergumène blond dans mon lit !!!!

Plonger dans mes pensées je sens mais trop tard un froissement, en tournant la tête je suis happé par deux perles bleu azur ensommeillé. OH MY GOD je n'ai jamais rien vue d'aussi magnifique, encore hypnotisé par ces merveilles le blond me fait un sourir charmeur se lève et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres pour ensuite sortir du lit nue et là je ne peux détourner les yeux de ce corps d'Apollon une carrure au premier abords féminin mais qui se révèle être bien musclé et même si il fait androgyne ca n'enlève en rien que son corps soit une merveille des fesses musclées et rebondies de longues jambes svelte et musclé totalement mon type.

Et merde je bande c'est bien le première fois qu'en voyant mon plan cul d'un soir au petit matin se réveiller dans mon lit ( ce qui a du arriver 2 fois en comptant celle-ci ) que j'ai autant envie de le plaquer contre le mur et le prendre sauvagement. Il entre dans ma salle de bain et je me précipite à sa suite. Bein faudrait pas qu'il oublie sa nuit avec moi…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement!**

 **Merci pour les review**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Comme tous les matins je me lève à 5h30 j'enfile mon jogging et sors courir la musique aux oreilles. Le temps est frais une légère rosé s'est déposé un peu partout, le printemps s'installe petit á petit. Ah faites qu'il y est quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui._

 _Quand je rentre il est 6h45 je me dirige vers ma salle de bain pour prendre une douche et me préparer. Habiller de mon pantalon de costume je me sers un bon café bien noir en regardant par la baie de mon salon tout ce mouvement en contrebas. Je me demande si toutes ces personnes se rendent compte combien la vie est ennuyeuse et monotone._

Je me rends à mon bureau les employés s'incline sur mon passage, dans l'ascenseur mon secrétaire personnel me dicte mon planning pour la journée réunions, réunion et paperasse vraiment très diversifié. Pff ironie quand tu nous tiens, nous arrivons au 15ième étage et nous dirigeons à mon bureau. Neji mon secrétaire me déposé les dossiers pour les réunions á venir, je le regarde faire et me mets à le détailler plus petit que moi 1m75 svelte mais on peut voir une musculature entretenu sous son costume gris clair un visage androgyne une peau pâle des yeux claire tellement que je ne saurais dire s'ils sont violet ou blanc des cheveux long et noir un bel homme mes yeux dérive sur son fessier et il est très appétissant. Il me surprend un sourire sadique né sur son visage, il me regarde droit dans les yeux :

Neji : **Monsieur Uchiwa je suis flatté mais vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre et je pense que mon époux pourrait mal prendre que mon patron me reluque de la sorte.**

Sasuke : **Hn. Ne raconte pas de bêtises je ne te drague pas et je ne te mettrais jamais dans mon lit tu n'es pas mon type même si j'avoue tu es appétissant.**

 _Il me regarde quelque peu déboussolé ce qui me fait sourir. Neji est une personne calme et quelque peu taciturne que je connais depuis le jardin d'enfant on est très proche et il est marié à un autre de mes amis d'enfance Kiba Inuzuka lui par contre il est tout notre contraire en caractère une vrai pile électrique cheveux châtain yeux marron clairs et un corps bien fait et bien musclé lui aussi est très appétissant mais bizarrement je n'ai jamais voulu coucher avec eux ce sont mes amis et je les considère comme des frères et ils me le rendent bien. Depuis que j'ai décidé d'ouvrir ma propre boîte d'informatique Neji m'a suivi et grâce à lui je m'ennuie moins ( d'ailleurs j'ai plus l'impression qu'il est mon associé plus que mon secrétaire ) et surtout Kiba vient souvent nous rendre visite et quand il est là…._

Kiba : **Salut les gars comment ça va ?!** Il rentre dans mon bureau sans frapper comme d'habitude un énorme sourir aux lèvres.

Neji : **Kiba combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas débarqué ici comme ça et surtout d'arrêter de rentrer dans le bureau de Sasuke comme si tu étais chez toi ?!**

 _Je souris ces deux-là quand ils commence a se chamailler c'est une vrai pièce de théâtre je m'installe donc et les regarde un sourir discret apparaît sur mon visage il n'y a qu'eux pour rendre ma vie plus vivante !_

Kiba : **Mais bébé je m'ennuie loin de t…**

Neji : **Ça suffit tu n'es plus un enfant et puis je te signal que tu dois aller bosser ta clinique vétérinaire ne va pas tourner toute seule non mais franchement...**

 _Neji se fait couper par les lèvres de Kiba qui s'écrase sur les siennes il met quelques secondes à comprendre mais réponds au baisé et ça devient un baisé langoureux. Comment dire ce n'est absolument pas la première fois que je les vois ainsi c'est d'ailleurs dans une position plus gênante que j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient ensemble…. J'aurai jamais cru que Neji soit un neko… Bref je me racle la gorge pour leur signaler ma présence, ils se séparent une tension sexuelle palpable dans leur yeux._

Kiba : **Uchiwa je t'interdis de toucher ou loucher sur mon homme sinon…**

Sasuke : **Mprf tu crois que tu me fais peur Inuzuka et puis ne t'inquiète pas ton mari a beau être bandant ce n'est toujours pas ma came !** _Je lui réponds avec un air moqueur._

Neji : **Bon votre dispute oooh combien utile de mâle dominant s'arrête là nous avons du travail Sasuke et toi tu vas aller a TON travail et que je ne te revois pas avant ce soir á la maison es-ce que c'est claire ?** _Il le regarde dans les yeux une aura menaçante autour de lui. Qu'il est effrayant des fois._

Kiba : **Oui bébé a ce soir.** _Il fait mine de partir et quand Neji lui tourne le dos il se redirige vers lui le retourne et lui roule une pelle de tous les diables._

 _Il relâche son homme rouge de gêne, d'excitation et aussi de colère avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste Kiba est partie rapidement en rigolant. Qui m'a donné des amis pareil !_

 _Il est 11h et c'est la dernière réunion de la matinée et je n'ai même pas fait attention à ce qui s'est dit, Neji me fera son rapport il en a l'habitude. La réunion se termine et avant de sortir la cliente nous invite à déjeuner mon très cher secrétaire accepte pour se venger de mon inattention et il sait que je ne peux pas voir cette bonne femme en peinture toujours á vouloir me séduire alors que je la repousse a chaque fois et surtout JE SUIS GAY ! Elle le sait mais me dis a chaque fois qu'elle me fera changer de bord et blablabla._

 _J'ai déjà donner avec une seule femme au lycée je me chercher et puis s'avouer qu'on est gay à l'adolescence pas facile donc je suis sortie avec une fille plutôt jolie qui était la reine du lycée mais moi elle me faisait rien, aucune excitation pas d'envie alors quand on a couché ensemble j'ai imaginé un homme dans mes bras le lendemain elle s'est réveillée seule dans le lit du love hôtel avec juste un mot pour lui dire que c'était fini. Oh je l'ai revu quelques années plus tard on a discuté et on s'est quitter cette fois en bon terme._

 _Mais je m'égare Mademoiselle Yamanaka s'est installé en face de moi et me regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit oh c'est une belle femme blonde cheveux long yeux bleu de beaux atouts elle fait tourner la tête de tous les hommes mais pour moi il lui manque le service trois pièces de plus elle est à la tête d'une grande société d'import /export en somme un bon partie._

Ino : **Monsieur Uchiwa j'ai appris récemment que vous souhaiteriez exporter vos talent vers l'Europe ?**

Sasuke : **En effet nous souhaitons vendre nos produits et services non seulement en Europe mais aussi aux Etats-Unis, comment l'avez -vous su ?**

Ino : **Sachez très cher que je sais tout sur vous !** _Me répond elle en battant exagérément des cils._

Neji : **Nous pensons qu'avec une renommée international nous pourrions développer plus de produits.**

Ino : **En effet vous pourrez disposer des technologies et savoir faire des autres pays et améliorer vos idées.** _Dit-elle en réfléchissant._ **Si vous avez besoin d'aide je peux peut être vous être utile nous possédons une firme en France et…**

Sasuke : **Merci Mademoiselle Ya..**

Ino : **Ino Sasuke-san je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom.** _Me coupe t-elle ce qui me fait légèrement tiquer._

Sasuke : **Très bien vous êtes une excellente cliente mais nous ne pouvons accepter votre aide nous ne choisissons jamais de prendre les chemins les plus faciles et puis vous nous êtes en quelques sortes déjà utile en achetant votre matériels chez nous vous nous faites de la publicité partout où vous avez vos firmes donc c'est assé je vous assure.**

 _Elle rougit et se dandine ne sachant plus où se mettre Neji a un sourir moqueur au coin des lèvres il me paiera ce dîner foie d'Uchiwa !_

 _Nous sortons du restaurant et une boule rose me saute au cou, complètement sonné car personne n'a jamais eu le courage de faire une telle chose je reste quelques secondes figé, puis je baisse la tête pour reconnaître la chevelure de ma camarade de lycée et seule et unique femme à avoir partager mon lit. Elle releva la tête et me sourie de toute ses dents._

Sakura : **Whaou Sasuke tu es encore plus beau que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vue comment tu fais ? Oh mais si c'est pas Neji je vois que vous êtes toujours inséparable ah il manque peut être Kiba qui était toujours avec vous et qu'on remarqué beaucoup.** _Dit-elle un sourir nostalgique sur les lèvres._

Neji : **Sakura bonjour je vois que tu n'as pas changer,** _lui répond il un léger sourir en coin et oui malgré le fait que j'ai été un salaud avec elle ce n'est vraiment pas une mauvaise fille très gentille dévoué à ses amis et puis je sais qu'elle ne me court plus après depuis notre discussion._ **Et merci de t'inquiéter pour mon mari il va très bien.**

Sakura : **Non c'est pas vrai tu t'es marié avec cette pile électrique mon dieu que ça doit pas être facile tous les jours!**

Neji : **Pfff a qui le dis tu !** _Dit il avec une mine faussement blasé._

Sasuke : **Hn très intéressant tout ça mais pourrais tu me lâcher Sakura, car c'est pas comme si tu m'étouffer mais presque !**

Sakura : **Ah oui pardon pardon, j'étais tellement heureuse de te voir je reviens d'un voyage aux States et je vais retrouver mon meilleur ami qui lui vient de rentrer de France on s'est séparé pendant un an pour finaliser notre formation de pâtissier mais quand je t'ai vue…** **Oh mince il faut que j'y aille mais tiens ma carte** _elle me tent sa carte et Neji lui donne les nôtres_ **merci Neji bon je vous appel et on se fait quelque chose depuis le temps qu'on s'est pas vue et je suis curieuse de revoir Kiba.** _Elle se mets sur la pointe des pieds et dépose une bise sur ma joue et elle fait de même avec Neji._ **Aller a plus mes jolis !**

Ino : **Non mais quel toupet et quelle vulgarité les femmes de nos jours ne savent plus comment faire avec les hommes. Dit elle outré. Et de quel droit vous embrasse t-elle j'y crois pas cette petite cat…**

Sasuke : **Je crois Ino-san que vous devriez mesurer vos propos avant de dire quelque chose qui pourrait faire que nous fassions plus affaire ensemble. Serte vous êtes une bonne cliente mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit d'insulter mes amis ou les personnes que je cotoi !** _Dis-je d'un ton calme mais sec._

Neji : **Je pense de toute façon que nous pouvons nous séparer ici Monsieur Uchiwa a d'autres obligations pour l'après midi donc Mademoiselle Yamanaka** _Neji s'incline en se relevant il me regarde je fais de même et nous prenons congé._

 _Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas les femmes et encore plus celle qui pense que je peux leur appartenir trop prise de tête. Me voilà assis à mon bureau depuis des heures á lire signer parapher enfin faire toutes la paperasse, je suis reconnaissant envers Neji car il me mâche le travail c'est pour ça que je pense de plus en plus à lui demander d'être co-dirigeant avec moi. Bon il est 19h donc temps pour moi que je mettes mon cher secrétaire à la porte pour ne pas avoir son "adorable" mari sur le dos!_

Sasuke : _Je sors de mon bureau._ **Neji tu peux partir on en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui il est temps pour toi d'aller retrouver ta moitié!**

Neji : **Tu me dis ça mais tu vas encore rester longtemps pour avancer ou essayer de nouvelles choses!** _Me dit-il un sourir en coin._

Sasuke : Hn allez du balai! Il me regarde d'un air réprobateur, souffle mais ce lève prend ses affaires me salue et s'en va.

 _Je me retrouve donc seul, et me replonge dans mes papiers. Vers 23h mon téléphone sonne un numéro inconnu s'affiche ce qui me fait lever un sourcil mais je réponds tout de même._

Sasuke : **Uchiwa à l'appareil.**

Sakura : **Allô Sasuke salut c'est Sakura désolé d'appeler si tard je te dérange pas au moins?**

Sasuke : **Hn je suis encore au bureau j'avais des trucs à finir. Que puis-je faire pour toi?**

Sakura : **Tu n'as pas beaucoup changer à ce que je vois!** _Me dit-elle une pointe d'humour dans la voix_. **Enfaîte je me disais qu'on pourrait sortir vendredi soir j'ai contacté quelques amis et puis ce serait l'occasion de se retrouver, faire de nouvelles rencontres et puis de fêter mon retour!**

Sasuke : **Pourquoi pas ça fait un petit moment que je ne me suis pas aérer l'esprit et que je passe selon Neji trop de temps au bureau donc il sera heureux que je me sociabilise… Tu veux que je prévienne notre couple d'amoureux idiots?**

Sakura : **Ah ah ah ah s'ils t'entendaient tu serais mort!**

Sasuke : **Oh non, Neji tenterait de tuer Kiba lui jouerait encore plus l'amoureux idiot quoiqu'il n'a pas besoin de faire trop d'efforts!** _Dis-je d'un ton moqueur!_

Sakura : **C'est pas faux! Bon si c'est ok pour toi je m'occupe de l'organisation je t'envoie un mail demain dans la journée pour te dire où se retrouver et je te laisse l'honneur de prévenir le petit couple.**

Sasuke : **Très bien à vendredi Bonbon rose!** _Ça faisait longtemps que je ne lavais pas appelé comme ca mais je sais qu'elle n'aime pas et qu'elle se vengera vendredi._

Sakura : **Ouais ouais l'iceberg à vendredi. Bye**

 _Je raccroche un léger sourir aux lèvres peut être que finalement ma vie va devenir plus intéressante!_

* * *

 _ **POV EXTÉRIEUR**_

 **Au même moment un peu plus loin**

Sakura : **Aaah Sasuke si tu savais ce que je mijote!**

? : **Et je peux savoir ce que tu mijotes et surtout à qui tu parles, car là tu ressemble plus à une folle qu'à autre chose!** _Dit une grave et mélodieuse derrière Sakura._

Sakura : **Non mais Naruto espèce d'idiot et puis je mijote rien et je me parle à moi même! Et puis t'en a mis du temps!**

Naruto : **Non enfaîte j'ai juste vérifier que les pots de peintures étaient bien fermés et qu'on avait bien tout éteint avant de sortir et de bien verrouiller la porte! Mais toi par contre tu as une idée peu catholique derrière la tête et je plains tes ou ta victime, je te connais et vue ton expression cette pauvre personne va en chier!**

Sakura : **Tu peux pas savoir à quel point et il me tarde de voir le final.** Dis la jeune femme un sourire sadique et un regard en coin que son ami ne vit pas.

 _C'est sûr ces bonnes parole qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux rose et un jeune homme blond marche sous un ciel plein d'étoile pour se rendre dans l'appartement qu'ils ont décidé de partager dès leurs retour de l'étranger._

* * *

Voilà j'ai réussi a tout mettre sur un seul fichier désolé pour tout et en ce qui concerne la longueur des chapitres je vais essayer de faire plus long.


End file.
